The Dominion of Bęasts
by OnEternity'sEdge
Summary: - In the times of Olde, there walked among men, Those who were given Dominion over the Bęasts. Men of great magycks who's power knew not bounds. Their names long forgotten, their power barely rembered. There are none now who are as they were. And yet, there is an echo in the cry of the Wilde creatures that says a Bęast Lord still walks the earth, or at-least will walk it soon...
1. Prologue

**-A/N I do not, never have, and never will own Harry potter or any characters mentioned in the Harry Potter series. I wright this only to get the idea out of my head and to stop it pestering me.**

* * *

Prologue

The darkhaired man watched from the battlements as the first of many Beasts stepped from the forest and onto the plain that surrounded his home.

From the forest stepped Creatures so ancient that time itself had forgotten them.

Great Monsters from places never seen by man. He watched as Beasts, majestic in their stride, approached his stronghold.

All of them answering the summons of their lord.

"Prepare the Hellaphant legions." He spoke to the man beside him." Tomorrow the Dark will know that the Bęast Lord has returned, and walks upon the earth again. And they will tremble..."

* * *

**- A/N extremely slow updates**


	2. What the Troll saw

**-A/N I do not, never have, and never will own Harry potter or any characters mentioned in the Harry Potter series. I wright this only to get the idea out of my head and to stop it pestering me.**

* * *

What the Troll saw

* * *

Harry James Potter ran. He ran for his freedom. He had received a message that he had believed was from the Order, it wasn't, it was a trap. He had used the portkey that was with the letter he had been sent, and had been dropped off in a forest.

As he landed, his first thought was," why's the ground so soft," then he looked down, Into the cold, dead eyes of one Severus Snape. His face forever frozen in a mask of agony. The blood from his gaping stomach soaking into Harrys robes. It was at that moment, before Harry even had a chance to scream, that several pops announced the arrival of a squad of aurors.

Just as Harry was about to exclaim,"thank god your here!" The lead auror stepped forward and announced," Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the use of a class 1 dark ritual, and the murder of one Severus Snape. Surrender your wand now!"

So Harry did what anyone would do.

He ran.

* * *

-TDOB-

* * *

Auror Smythson was preparing his squad to head out. They had received a tip from an anonymous source. The source stated that there was about to be a ritual virgin sacrifice. From the information they had, it was going to to take place at an abandoned alter deep in the forest of night. Smythson shivered at the thought only the darkest of dark magic could come from such sacrifices.

As the auror squad prepared to aparrate, Smythson sent up a prayer to any God's listening. He prayed that they were in time to save whatever poor lost soul had been caught for this sacrifice. He also prayed that he would personally be given the chance to stun and "accidently" beat the bastard that would do this to a fellow human.

As they aparrated in Smythson got the shock of his life. There, lying on the corpse of what Smythson now recognised as the man who taught him potions 7 years ago, was Harry Potter. From where Smythson was he couldn't quite make out the expression on Potter's face, but he almost seemed to be staring into the eyse of his victim as if basking in the knowledge that Snape was dead.

His eyes hardend as he looked at the boy-who-commited-murder, he stepped forward and declared," Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the use of a class 1 dark ritual, and the murder of one Severus Snape. Surrender your wand now!"

The boy ran.

So Smythson and his squad did what any squad of police worth their salt would do.

They gave chase.

* * *

-TDOB-

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the forest of night, a young troll was complaining to its mother in their cave." But Mooom it's sooo boring here why can't we move to the forbidden forest there's nothing to see here but trees and there's nothing to do but eat stupid Billy goats and there's nothing interesting here ever since I was spawned nothings happened and did I mention it's soooooooo boring."" Fine." It's mom finally said," well leave for the forbidden forest in 10 minutes," as she went into the back of the cave.

It was at this moment that the young troll happened to look out of the cave. What it saw was one of those little human things running like crazy. All the while bright red lights flashed as they flew at it, and then another group of human things came running past the cave all yelling and throughing red lights at the first one. And then they disappeared into the forest...

...Just as mommy troll came back with all their belongings on her back. "Let's go." She said as she walked out the cave. " but Mooom I don't wanna go I wanna see what other cool things are gonna happen...

* * *

-TDOB-

* * *

In the dark it waited,

in the quiet dark it stirred,

in the cold quiet dark it stayed,

patiently waiting.

Always waiting.

It had been a while since any living thing had touched it. It sat exactly where the master had placed it, all those millenia ago. Back then this had been a lake. The master had swum down ton the bottom and placed it squarely in the centre. Yet over Time the lake had dried, trees had grown, and darkness had come.

Yet still it waited.

In the dark it waited,

in the quiet dark it stirred,

in the cold quiet dark it stayed,

patiently waiting.

Waiting, always waiting...

* * *

**A/N just thought I'd give you guys a peek a the next chapter cause I'm just such a nice guy :P**

* * *

Aöric jumped onto the back of a Gryffon as the Orcs charged. If he was to die, he would die with honour taking as many of the creatures to The Reapers Hall with him as possible...


	3. History as Binns should teach it

4000 B.C.

The Grassland that would soon become the Sahara.

* * *

Aöric watched the Orc Warband draw closer. Behind the Orcs, upon a platform that floated five meters in the air, tall and pale, stood Aran.

He Who Could Never Be.

Bane of the Bęast Lords.

Hunter of Men.

Servant of Darkness.

Aran.

The same Aran that had ensured that he, Aöric, was the last of the true Bęast Lords. The same Aran that, while not being a full Bęast Lord, knew enough of their ancient lore to create his own dark Beasts, the Orcs and the Dementors. The Basilisks and the Nundu were his creatures too.

As the Warband approached, Aöric called to his Bęasts as they flew above. At about five kilometers above the ground, the creatures people had begun to call Gryffons roared in answer to his call.

As Aöric watched, two things occurred to him; first was that he would die todayHe knew it without a doubt. But second, second was that Aran would not find it, no he wouldn't. Aöric gave a short chuckle at the thought of Arans face when he realised that he had chased Aöric all the way across the saha-Ra for nothing. The truth was that Aöric hadn't even seen it in months. When it became apparent that Aran was hunting down the Bęast Lords one by one searching for it, he had keyed it to his apprentice Calec and told him to hide it at the bottom of a lake far to the northeast.

Yes, Aöric would die today but it's secret would die with him.

"AÖRIC!" Aran shouted from his spot on the platform. " SURRENDER! Give it to me and I will allow you to die quickly." "And if I don't?" Aöric called back, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't. Aran smiled, a malicious bloodthirsty smile saying that this was the option he wanted. "If you don't, we fight, all those majestic Gryffons of yours die, you still die, and I take it for myself." He smiled," oh and did I mention the part where I torture you."

* * *

-TDOB-

* * *

Calec laid back in the sand, enjoying the sun. In his humble opinion this was as good as it got. Lying on the shore of the lake with his First Bęast at his side, the sun shining down, the waves gently lapping at the sand, a beautiful girl from the nearby village at his side, yes, life was good.

5 months ago his master had sent him west. He had received no explanation why he had to leave immediately, he had not been told why no preparations were made. "Go northwest, don't stop, don't use your name and don't use your Magycks. Find Elech Lake, and place this," Aöric had thrust an object covered by a blanket of Dire Wolf fur into Calecs hands as he said this," in the centre of the Lake, as deep as possible." Calec hadn't even gotten the chance to ask why before he was ushered out." You must leave NOW!" Aöric had shouted as he pushed him out.

After 4 months of riding, he had arrived at the lake. As soon as he had breakfasted he had waded into the lake with the object and, when he could wade no more due to the depth, he dived. When he had placed the object in what he judged he centre he had swum to the surface and to a most interesting sight. That sight was what caused him to be lying here on the he shore with the girl from the village, Kya,1 month later. That is, he was lying next to her until he felt in his very Magyck the passing of his master, and knew that his old mentor was in the next life.

* * *

-TDOB-

* * *

Aöric jumped on to the back of a Gryffon as the Orcs charged. If he was to die, he would die with honour taking as many of the creatures to The Reapers Hall with him as possible.

He gripped his staff as the Gryffon leapt into battle. One of the Gryffons circling above swooped down and bit the head off one of the orcs, drawing first blood. Aöric fired spell after spell at the offending orcs. Limb busters and consumers from his staff took down dozens of orcs, yet still they came. A Gryffon roared in agony and rage as its wing was hacked off. An Orc cried out as one of Aörics consumers hit it and engulfed the creature in purple flames. One of Aörics Gryffons lunged at Aran however a Aegis shield enchantment shimmered into view deflecting the Gryffon to the ground, where several Orcs leaped at it and ripped it apart. Blood, both Orc and Gryffon spilled on the ground. Rivers of blue Orc blood and red Gryffon blood mingled and mixed as they ran along the earth, painting the land purple where the bloods came together.

While it's true that the Gryffons were much more powerful than the Orcs, the Orcs had numbers and lots of them. One by one the noble Bęasts known as Gryffons gave in to their many, many wounds. One by one they fell until only the one Aöric sat astride remained.

Aran laughed from behind his Aegis shield up on his safe platform, delighting in the carnage. " I told you Aöric, you should have given up, now you die painfully, then it shall be mine." He said cheerfully. Aöric raised his staff tiredly," If I'm to die, I'm taking you with me." With that he spun his staff and cried out," Karios!" The staff seemed to suck the very light from the world. Shadow seemed to wrap around Aöric as his rage became visible in this last effort of his. The wind began to whip around him. The earth began to tremble. Then the shadow and wind began to swirl around each other rising to the air above the grassland. The two elements seemed to come together, creating a great pillar of whirling shadow and air.

This was Karios, the Mighty Hammer of the One God.

With his last bit of strength Aöric struck the ground with his staff, using all the power he could muster. Like a bolt the pillar streaked to the earth crushing every living thing that stood before the Master of Bęasts.

Then the dust cleared, but something was wrong.

Aran was still standing.

Aöric fell to his knees in exhaustion. Sweat visibly dripping from his brow as he knelt in the dust,_" how did Aran survive,"_ He thought to himself,_" how's it possible."_ Then he looked up, Aran had drawn closer, visibly amused at the older man's plight." That old man," Aran declared," is the power of the Dark. Not even your almighty Hammer could harm it's servant." With that being said he kicked the weakened man in the stomach." But the servant can harm you, and harm you he will. First though, I believe you have something I want. Give it to me and I'll kill you right now, or I could take my time slicing you up, piece by piece." That said Aöric started chuckling which soon turned to all out laughter." You won't get it you know, by now gone, gone, gone." He managed to stutter out between laughs." What. Do. You. Mean." The no-longer smug Hunter of Men growled out, visibly restraining himself from throttling the old man." I've sent it where it will never be found, by you or any other Servant of Darkness. It's gone, out of your reach forever." Aöric smiled as he said this.

With a scream of rage Aran called out," LYM EXPLOSUS!" And pointed his staff at Aörics right foot, which proceeded to explode in a shower of blood and flesh. The white hot pain that burst into Aörics body cut out all thoughts of dying with dignity from his mind as writhed in agony, clutching at the bloody stump that was his foot." LYM EXPLOSUS!" Aran shouted. This one Aörics whole left arm disappeared into a pool of blood and bone shards. With that Aöric faded into unconsciousness. Which saved him having to watch as Aran raised his staff to Aörics head and declared softly, as much to himself as to the unconscious man." I will find it old man, even if I have to bathe this world in blood.

"LYM EXPLOSUS!"


End file.
